everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Laqueesha Ragespirit
'''Disclaimer: '''Please be aware that this page contains implicit mature content and swearing. Not recommended to anyone under 13. (I am aware I'm younger, but I did this 'cause I'm paranoid. The daughter of Lyssa, future personification of rabies and girlfriend to Yalissa Liang. (will be re written) Contents What Is She Like? Laqueesha is generally a caring, loyal, faithful, generous, hard-working, chilled, calm, original, independent and helpful person. She is a good-hearted immortal being, being, in her own words, a person made of flaws stitched together with good intentions. She can stay decently under control but is aggressively chill with many things, such as death, sex, and swearing, in that she just tries not to laugh at it. She is also incredibly overprotective. When someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, even if she's only acquaintances with that person, she will defend them. She is not passive, she will stalk you, find you, hurt you, then threaten you until you become very scared of her. This is the cause of her reputation as 'the dangerous girl'. She also likes establishing her dominance through violence and is all for feminism and women's rights. When she wants something, she will go for it. She is a pretty good representation of a Scorpio, also being a stubborn, assertive, decisive, determined and a true friend. She disapproves of betrayal, dishonesty and revealing secrets. She can fight using her sword Rapurge that can change into a ruler. If needed, then she can also fight with a whip. She's quite strange, she laughs at the idea of sex, but is highly overprotective of her family, is quite daring and prefers to go with her gut or run off instinct instead off thinking logically, but is one of the best critical thinkers in the grade. To most strangers, however, she may be colder and more critical. She's also a big fan of swearing. What Does She Look Like? Laqueesha has alabaster white skin, long cedar brown hair, almond-shaped determined cloud gray eyes, attached earlobes, and long fingers. Her basic outfit is a simple cloud gray knee-length dress with a cedar brown leather belt and no shoes. Skills and Abilities * Sword-Fighting * Boxing * Violin * Weaving * Distinguishing Lies and Truth * Scaring and Threatening people * Madness Manipulation Myth- (Lyssa) How The Myth Goes https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyssa How Does She Fit Into It? After three thousand years old only each other, the Fates wished for a bit of joy in their lives, children. They were able to create daughters by merely spinning strands of thread. The mortal daughters were turned into minor goddesses, who were later named Cannisa, Laqueesha, and Acacia. Relationships Family In the EAH version, the Fates are the daughters of Zeus and Themis, which makes Zeus and Themis Laquesha's grandparents. This also makes her related to lots of people such as Heather von Olympus. Her favorite cousins are Acacia and Cannisa who she shares her surname with. They are so close, they are mistaken for and call each other sisters. Friends She gets along with Arissana Lu, due to both of them having impulse issues. She's also friends with Sandra Arcadian and Esmerelda Amnissocult. Pet Laqueesha has a coin grey wolf with cloud grey eyes that is very protective of his owner and shares her strange love of steak named Justice. Romance Yalissa Liang Her relationship with the 'princess of rainbows' came about from a muse-ic class. It was a performing day, and Laqueesha was sure she had some ear damage from some of the 'music' she was forced to listen to, until Yalissa came up. Her voice was sweet, but strong; elegant, but rough around the edges; and was literally music to her ears. The strangeness of the lyrics, the elegance of the guitar and the imperfection of her voice almost made Laqueesha cry right there. Queesha was sure she was in love and clapping the loudest in the room. After that lesson, she was chilling with her cousins/sisters, and looking at her thread lifeline, when she noticed some rainbow incredibly subtlely sewn into it. After a bit of searching, she found that Yalissa's lifeline has a streak of cedar brown, which was the color of Queesha's lifeline. Queesha knew they were (hopefully) meant to be, and breaking school curfew, she asked Yalissa out. Yalissa had swallowed, her eyes filled with fear and admiration, and agreed. (The detention she got from falling asleep in class the next day was ''so ''worth it.) For the date, they went to Ogygia Karaoke in Mythos Center, where they got to learn about each other more. Yalissa broke through the barriers Queesha set up effortlessly. tbc Quotes Trivia *Her birthday is November 8. *Her favorite color is cedar brown. *She adores music, and listening to it. If she was a mortal, she would want to be a musician and fighting coach. *Her mirrorblog would be @laQUEENsha. *Her theme song is Tell Me I Can't by Michelle Khare. Category:Females Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Roybels